BTS :: Drabble TAEKOOK-VKOOK
by kirameku-14
Summary: BTS STORY. Cerita singkat tentang Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook. Dan cerita ketiga adalah... Bagaimana kesederhaan merayakan hari lahir sang kekasih membuat kebahagiaan tak terkira dan kenangan yang sangat berarti. Yuk intip bagaimana Jungkook merayakan hari lahir Taehyung.
1. Chapter 1

_._

 _Orang bebas berkata apa._

 _Orang hanya melihat sekilas dan berpendapat._

 _Namun kau tahu seperti apa dirimu yang sesungguhnya._

 **.**

 ** _Drabble TaeKook/VKook._**

 ** _Just enjoy everyone._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

Jungkook terengah-engah, ia membaringkan badannya di ruang latihan mereka. Hari ini ia kembali berlatih keras mengingat sebentar lagi adalah masa _comeback_ grupnya, jadi ia kembali berlatih lebih keras dibandingkan hari-hari biasanya agar ia bisa memenuhi harapan semua orang akan titel **_"Golden Maknae"_** yang melekat pada dirinya.

Tadi _dance team leader_ mereka masih menemaninya berlatih sebelum ia dipanggil oleh _staff_ mereka untuk menemui Bang PD- _nim_ , jadi kini Jungkook hanya sendiri saja di ruang latihan mereka. " _Ah_ , aku harus kembali ke _dorm_ dan mandi lalu tidur…" gumam pemuda itu mengingat sekujur tubuhnya telah diselimuti oleh keringat yang membanjiri. Jadi Jungkook segera bangkit dan melepaskan pakaian basahnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya untuk kemudian mengambil pakaian bersih yang ia simpan di loker miliknya dan mengenakan pakaian bersih itu.

 ** _.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _.._**

"Aku pulang," ujar Jungkook begitu ia memasuki _dorm_ mereka sembari meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu milik _dorm_ mereka.

"Oh Jungkook!"

Samar Jungkook mendengar suara _bass_ milik Taehyung, "Taehyungie _hyung_?" tanyanya dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya memasuki _dorm_ mereka untuk mendapati sejumput kepala merah menyembul dari depan sofa mereka. "Taehyungie _hyung_?" tanyanya lagi untuk memastikan.

"Iya aku, memang kau pikir siapa lagi?" kali ini Taehyung berbalik dan melemparkan pandangannya pada Jungkook yang terpana membalas pandangannya.

" _Hyuuuuuuuuuung_!" pekik Jungkook dan langsung berlari pada Taehyung yang sedang duduk nyaman sembari membaca koleksi _manhwa_ terbarunya. Jungkook segera menghempaskan bokong sintalnya dan memandangi Taehyung dengan mata berbinar. " _Hyuuuuuuuuung_!" panggilnya lagi dengan suara tercekat senang.

Taehyung? Taehyung tentu saja terkejut dengan tingkah Jungkook yang mendatanginya dengan binar-binar indah di kedua _hazel_ bening itu. Jadi Taehyung hanya bisa menganga dan memandangi Jungkook sebelum bertanya, "Apa?" dengan ekspresi wajahnya terkejutnya.

" _Hyung, hyung! Hyung_ rambutmu!" pekik Jungkook lagi sembari menghentak-hentakkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. " _Oh_ astaga _hyung!_ Merah! Aku suka!" dan kini Jungkook melemparkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Taehyung yang kini akhirnya mengerti alasan Jungkook memekik layaknya _fansgirl_ mereka.

Semuanya pasti mengetahui, warna merah adalah warna kesukaan Jeon Jungkook pemuda Busan itu. Warna merah yang tak pernah terlepas dari seluruh _style_ yang pernah melekat di badan pemuda yang mirip kelinci itu. Dan sekarang Taehyung yang memutuskan untuk memekatkan warna rambutnya yang sebelumnya sewarna _coral_ menjadi merah pekat sepekat _red wine_ yang telah tersimpan ratusan tahun, membuat Jungkook senang melihatnya.

Dan tentu saja Jungkook akan memekik senang melihat _hyung band-mate_ nya sekaligus kekasih tercintanya mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna kesukaannya. " _Hyung_ merubah warna rambut?" Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya pada Taehyung dan bertanya sembari memiringkan kepalanya dengan pose bertanyanya.

"Iya, kau suka?" Tanya Taehyung sembari meremat pelan pinggang Jungkook yang sedari tadi direngkuh oleh kedua lengannya. Dan Jungkook yang mengangguk riang itu membuat Taehyung semakin gemas melihat kelakuan kelinci manisnya itu. Taehyung perlahan mengecup kedua pipi yang merona alami itu, "Mandi sana." Ujar Taehyung kemudian setelah ia memberi lumatan pelan di perpotongan leher Jungkook.

Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya mendengar suara Taehyung yang penuh nada nakal itu, Taehyung pasti menyindir bau badannya. "Iya iya aku mandi, tapi _hyung_ … malam ini tidur denganku ya?" pinta Jungkook.

"Tidur denganmu? Bahkan lebih dari sekedar tidur denganmu pun aku bersedia Jungkookie." Dan nada jahil itu membuat Jungkook menggigit pelan bahu Taehyung sebelum beranjak dengan langkah kaki menghentak-hentak ke kamarnya dan bersiap untuk membersihkan diri. Taehyung hanya terkekeh geli saja melihat kelinci manisnya itu berlaku demikian. "Sekarang dia memintaku tidur di ranjangnya, _wah_ kenapa tidak dari lama saja kurubah warna rambutku kalau imbalannya kelinci itu dengan sukarela ranjangnya kujajah." Dan Taehyung semakin terkekeh geli lalu kemudian kembali melanjutkan bacaannya sembari menunggu Jungkook yang wangi, harum dan segar datang kepadanya.

 ** _.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _END_**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _..taekook.._**

 ** _.._**

 _YOLO!_

 _Saya datang dengan drabble ini sekaligus memberitahukan kepada pembaca Réamhaisnéis bahwa kemungkinan besar saya akan_ _ **hiatus hingga Agustus**_ _. Saya tidak berhenti menulis, doakan saja saat Agustus nanti Réamhaisnéis akan datang dengan beberapa chapter yang saya tulis selama hiatus nantinya dan dengan interval waktu yang tak lebih dari seminggu perchapternya. Alasan saya hiatus, karena saya akan susah menggunakan internet selama saya kembali ke kampung halaman. Jadi mohon dimengerti. Sangat dimohon pengertiannya, dear VKook trash sekalian._

 _Jadi sampai jumpa di bulan Agustus nanti!_

 ** _Regards, Kirameku-14._**


	2. Chapter 2

_._

 _Mencintai._

 _Mengasihi._

 _Menyayangi._

 _Dengan tulus._

 **.**

 _ **Drabble TaeKook/VKook.**_

 _ **Just enjoy everyone.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

Setengah jam sudah mereka kembali ke _dorm_ mereka setelah melewati hari pertama _fanmeeting 3_ _rd_ _Muster_ mereka. Jungkook sedang mengeringkan rambutnya setelah keramas ketika melihat Namjoon mengambil _hoodie_ nya dan juga dompetnya.

" _Hyung_ mau kemana?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Oh? Sudah selesai mandi? Aku, Jimin dan Hoseok ingin mencari camilan, kau mau ikut?" tawar Namjoon.

Meskipun mereka kembali ke _dorm_ dengan perut yang penuh tapi ada saja saat-saat di mana mereka ingin mencari camilan tengah malam seperti sekarang ini. Jungkook biasanya menjadi yang akan pergi dengan riangnya kala mendapat tawaran itu, namun kini ia hanya menggeleng saja.

"Aku tidak ikut _hyung_ , yang lain bagaimana?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Seokjin _hyung_ dan Yoongi _hyung_ sudah tidur sementara Taehyung menolak pergi." Dan Namjoon berpamitan setelahnya untuk keluar bersama Jimin dan Hoseok.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, saat melewati kamar kedua _hyung_ tertuanya bisa ia dengar suara dengkuran yang menandakan kedua _hyung_ tertuanya itu memang sudah tertidur. Jungkook kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju kamar yang ditempati oleh Taehyung.

Saat membuka pintu kamar, Jungkook melihat Taehyung yang berbaring membelakangi pintu. Jadi tanpa suara Jungkook masuk dan menyelinap ke dalam selimut Taehyung untuk merengkuh _hyung_ kesayangannya itu.

" _Ngh_ , Jungkook?"

Niat Jungkook yang tak ingin membangunkan Taehyung justru tak terkabul. Taehyung kini terbangun dan membalikkan badannya untuk berhadapan dengan Jungkook.

"Maaf membangunkanmu…" Jungkook meminta maaf.

Taehyung hanya terkekeh kecil dan mengelus pipi Jungkook dengan lembut. " _Wae_? Memangnya aku akan memarahimu karena membangunkanku?" Taehyung kembali terkekeh melihat binar sendu mata Jungkook. " _Ssst…_ tak apa. Aku tak apa. Sudah jangan menangis, kau sudah banyak menangis hari ini, kelinci kecilku."

Taehyung membawa Jungkook masuk ke pelukannya dan mengecupi helaian rambut Jungkook yang wangi itu.

" _Hyung…_ aku sudah pernah mengatakannya _'kan_?" Jungkook mendongak untuk memandangi Taehyung. "Kau punya aku untuk berbagi, kau juga punya aku untuk bersandar, kau punya aku untuk bersamamu setiap saat. Jadi… saat kau sedih katakan kau sedih dan aku akan ada untukmu."

Taehyung tersenyum menawan memandangi kekasihnya yang sudah semakin bijak ini. Benar, meskipun ia bersedih karena kehilangan sosok yang paling dicintainya sekaligus sosok yang paling dihormatinya di dunia ini, Taehyung masih memiliki keluarganya yang lain yang akan menyayanginya. Taehyung juga masih memiliki saudara-saudaranya di grupnya yang akan selalu mendukungnya. Dan Taehyung masih memiliki kekasihnya yang akan selalu di sisinya.

Taehyung mengecup kening Jungkook mengantarkan ucapan terima kasih akan kekhawatiran kekasih manisnya. "Aku tahu, dan terima kasih sayang." Taehyung kembali tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Jungkook.

"Kembali kasih _hyung_!" Jungkook membalas ucapan Taehyung serta semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Taehyung.

Berdua, mereka menyambut mimpi indah mereka. Berdua, mereka bisa mengatasi masalah apapun. Berdua, mereka dapat menghapuskan kesedihan mereka. Berdua… mereka menjadi satu.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _Hella fellas._

 _Ini kubuat setelah liat ment Taehyungie kemarin._

 _Ah…_

 _Dia membuat diri ini menangis. Agak jahat ya… karena aku seharusnya melewatkan hari lahirku ini dengan baik. Tapi aku menangis…_

 _Taehyungie akan baik-baik saja 'kan? Karena dia punya great people di sampingnya._

 _Jja, annyeong~_


	3. Chapter 3

Sambut tanganku sayangku.

Dan kita akan melangkah bersama.

Sampai Tuhan memisahkan dirimu dan diriku.

Kita akan selalu bersama.

 **.**

 _ **Drabble TaeKook/VKook.**_

 _ **Just enjoy everyone.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

Hari ini adalah hari berbahagia untuk Taehyung, karena hari ini adalah hari kelahirannya dan hari dimana ia dapat menghirup udara fana setelah keluar dari selubung kenyamanan yang diberikan oleh bundanya. Maka dari itu Taehyung menghubungi sang bunda untuk menyampaikan terima kasihnya karena bersamaan dengan hari kelahirannya sang bunda mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk membawa Taehyung ke dunia ini.

" _Ung, umma arraseo. Ung,_ kumatikan ya. _Saranghae umma._ " Ucap Taehyung mengakhiri percakapannya dengan sang bunda.

"Menelepon _eomonnie, hyung_?" Tanya Jungkook yang sebenarnya berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Taehyung tapi memilih diam dan mendengar percakapan _hyung_ terkasihnya dengan sang bunda.

" _Eoh_? Kau ada disini? Tidak ikut yang lain?" Tanya Taehyung ketika melihat Jungkook yang berada di _dorm_ dan tidak mengikuti yang lainnya untuk mencari makan ke luar.

Jungkook menggeleng dan menjawab bahwa udara di luar terlalu dingin untuknya dan membuatnya malas keluar. "Lagipula ada hal ingin kulakukan denganmu." Jungkook tersenyum manis sekali membuat Taehyung mengernyit dan menatap waspada _member_ termuda mereka sekaligus adik satu-satunya Taehyung di grup mereka.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau rencanakan?" tuntut Taehyung yang semakin membuat senyuman Jungkook semakin terkembang.

Jungkook hanya menggeleng kecil dan menarik tangan Taehyung agar duduk bersamanya di sofa nyaman mereka dan setelah memastikan Taehyung duduk diam, Jungkook meraih _remote_ televisi untuk kemudian memutar siaran yang telah direkamnya. Saat detik-detik awal _video_ itu terputar, Taehyung langsung mengeluarkan pekikan kecil mengenali _video_ apa itu.

"Tadinya sih aku mau menontonnya kalau bagianmu sudah banyak di layar kaca _hyung_ , tapi momen ini juga tak bisa kulewatkan." Jawab Jungkook membalas tatapan mata bertanya Taehyung sebelum duduk nyaman di samping Taehyung.

"Momen apa memangnya?" Tanya Taehyung setelah Jungkook duduk dan menyandar di bahunya.

Jungkook mendengungkan sebuah nada sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung lagi, "Momen menikmati sore hari bersama kekasihku, menonton drama pertamanya dengan nyaman di atas sofa nyaman, sekaligus menikmati hari kelahirannya berdua saja serta berterima kasih karena ia ada dan tercipta di dunia ini?" jawab Jungkook dengan nada jenaka.

" _Aigoo_ , Jungkook-ku." Gumam Taehyung pelan sebelum menangkup pipi bayi besar grup mereka dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan sebelum melumat bibir manis milik Jungkook itu.

" _Ah_ , sudah _hyung_. Aku mau melihat dramanya." Ucap Jungkook menghentikan lumatan-lumatan yang diberikan oleh Taehyung dan melanjutkan acara menonton mereka.

Taehyung hanya bisa terkekeh saja melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu. Dan Taehyung semakin tertawa ketika melihat Jungkook memandanginya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca setelah dua episode mereka tonton bersama. " _Wae_?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa jalan cerita Kwangsoo _hyung_ harus seperti itu? Dan kenapa mukanya pas sekali?" meledaklah tawa Taehyung mendengar komentar polos Jungkook.

"Kau ini." Dengus Taehyung tak percaya.

Saat episode ketiga dan keempat berlangsung, dan saat wajah Taehyung terlihat di layar… Jungkook menahan nafasnya pelan agar teriakan ala _fangirl_ nya tidak keluar. Jungkook mengamati dengan sangat setiap detiknya wajah sang kekasih muncul di layar dan entahlah… sesuatu tiba-tiba saja menyerang perasaan Jungkook.

Ia mencoba menahannya _sih_ , tapi ketika tontonan mereka telah usai… Jungkook mengeluarkannya juga. " _Hyung_ tahu? Selain suara, wajah, tahi lalat lucu di hidung _hyung_ , senyumanmu, kini aku… _uh_ … bagaimana ya… _hyung_ aku suka melihatmu menggunakan _wig_ panjang itu! Astaga! Dulu saja saat syuting _MV Danger_ aku sudah ketar-ketir, _duh_ sekarang… ini kenapa aku menahan diri melihat drama kolosalmu. Kau dengan rambut panjang itu, kenapa telihat semakin gagah _sih hyung_?"

Sungguh, tiada hari yang seindah ini bagi Taehyung, selain ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya… ditemani Jungkook dan juga mendengar kekasihnya ini membuka perasaannya padanya adalah suatu kebahagiaan lain untuk Taehyung.

"Aku tahu, terima kasih karena sudah jujur, sayang."

Taehyung membawa Jungkook ke dalam dekapannya dan berbaring di sofa itu dengan badan Jungkook yang berada di atasnya. Malu dengan posisi mereka, Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Taehyung agar Taehyung tidak melihat wajahnya.

"Aku juga senang telah terlahir ke dunia ini. Ada banyak alasan yang membuatku bahagia terlahir ke dunia ini. Tapi yang paling besar adalah, aku bahagia terlahir ke dunia ini karena aku bisa bertemu denganmu dan menjadikanmu kekasihku." Ucap Taehyung sembari memainkan helaian rambut Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat dan memandang mata Taehyung yang menyampaikan kesungguhannya. "Aku juga bahagia akan itu _hyung._ "

Dan, _chup!_ Sebuah kecupan ringan Jungkook berikan ke bibir Taehyung yang selalu menyampaikan cintanya dengan lumatan-lumatan panasnya.

"Kalau jadwal akhir tahun kita tidak sepadat ini, sekarang juga kau sudah ku giring ke kamar dan kujadikan tawanan kamar." Geram Taehyung dan membuat Jungkook terkekeh ringan sebelum mengecup kembali bibir Taehyung.

" _Ah_ , sial. Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook." Geram Taehyung dan membawa Jungkook ke dalam lumatan-lumatan panasnya.

Membuat Jungkook terbuai lagi dan lagi akan panasnya cinta yang disampaikan oleh Taehyung. Membuat keduanya melenguh merasakan cinta mereka berdua yang masih dan akan terus membara begitu kuat.

"A-ku, aku juga sangat mencintaimu _hyung_." Balas Jungkook setelah Taehyung melepaskan lumatannya.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum saja melihat rona kemerahan di wajah Jungkook dan mengusak rambut Jungkook penuh afeksi membuat Jungkook kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Taehyung dan memukul ringan bahu Taehyung meminta yang lebih tua untuk menghentikan senyuman dan kekehan menggodanya.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

Merayakan hari lahirmu tidaklah selalu dengan _tart_ mewah dan cantik, perayaan meriah, juga tidaklah selalu mengenai seberapa banyaknya uang yang kita keluarkan untuk perayaan itu. Tapi merayakan hari lahir bisa dengan sebuah kesederhanaan yang memberikan banyak kenangan untuk dikenang dengan baik karena kesederhanaan itu memberikan kebahagiaan tak terkira. Bisa dimulai dengan mengucapkan terima kasih pada bunda tersayang, karena tanpanya kita takkan bisa berada di dunia ini, yah meskipun partisipasi seorag ayah juga ada ketika membuatnya, tapi tanpa bunda yang hebat yang menahan rasa sakit lebih banyak dari yang bisa dirasakan oleh manusia biasa menjadikan ucapan terima kasih itu adalah hal yang harus diutamakan ketika hari lahir kita.

Lalu, kau juga bisa merayakannya dengan sahabat-sahabat terdekatmu. Tak perlu kado mahal dan banyak, cukup dengan kebersamaan yang kalian miliki sudah menjadikannya begitu berarti.

Dan, jikalau kalian memiliki kekasih seperti Taehyung yang memiliki Jungkook, kembali lagi… hal-hal mewah tidak serta merta membuat kebahagiaan terasa begitu manis. Karena… hanya dengan bersama sang terkasih saja, menikmati tontonan bersama, saling memeluk dan memberikan sebuah atau bahkan dua kecupan kecil yang manis sudah menjadikan hari lahir Taehyung begitu bermakna. Dan Taehyung tak butuh apa-apa lagi. Kebahagiaan telah Taehyung dapatkan bersama dengan Jungkook di dalam dekapannya.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..taekook..**_

 _ **..**_

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM TAEHYUNG!_

 _TaeTae kesayangan kakak! Seluruh kebahagiaan patut kamu dapatkan adek manis kesayangan~ tetap jadi diri kamu yang selalu ceria ya sayangnya kakak! God bless people like you. Semangat selalu, jangan sakit!_


End file.
